Chess
by akaccino
Summary: -PostwarOneShot- A cute lil ficklet with Bill and Ron! And a lil Charlie and Hermione just to screw things up. Ron wants to play some chess!


Some little ficklet I wrote about a year ago. I've revamped it a bit and hope you like it!

Oh and the poem was written completely by me.

* * *

Charlie yawned widely and noticeably. Bill's eyes averted from the chessboard to look at him. 

"What?'"

Charlie's head was resting on the palms of his hands, looking at Bill with droopy eyes.

"Chess is boring."

"No it's not, its fun," Bill said looking back down at the board, "knight to B3."

"Is not, Quidditch is fun. Chess is boring. You only like chess because you've never lost before," the eleven-year-old huffed.

"That's not true. Well, the never lost before part was true, but you like Quidditch because it takes muscle, a sharp eye, and speed, which _you_ have. Chess takes concentration, strategy, and logic. This is what _I_ have. Your move."

"Strategy and logic?" sneered Charlie, "I'm terrible at that stuff!"

Bill laughed.

"Go will you?"

The player's eyes were torn away from the board and looked at the source of the noise.

Six-year-old Ron Weasley sat watching them playing chess from the couch unnoticed until now.

"How'm I 'posed to know how to beat Bill if you don't move Char?"

Bill's eyes widened.

"You think you can beat me Ronnie?"

Ron looked over at him with sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile Bill only saw in Fred and George and said, "I don't think- I know."

"I've got to see this," Charlie hopped up from the kneeling position he was in, "I was hate this game anyway, and you calling me Char was the last straw." Charlie switched places with Ron, picking him up and plopping him down in front of Bill and the chessboard.

Ron fidgeted excitedly as Bill reset the board.

"Alright Ronnie, I'll go easy on you."

Ron jiggled up and down with anticipation, "Don't."

Bill smiled competitively and said, "I'll go first."

_The gears in my mind begin to churn,_

_As I watch my opponent make the first turn._

_I search for a perfect place to move my piece,_

_Worry of losing not yet in the least._

Bill moved his first player quickly and waited for Ron to move. Ronnie's eyes danced all around the chessboard.

"Ronnie. It's just the first move. Go will you?" Bill said impatiently, drumming his fingers on the coffee table. Ron shushed him and continued to study the board.

_In the flash of an instant, in the blink of an eye,_

_Conflict awakens when I'm just getting by._

_It's a complicated puzzle without victory._

_Locked in a struggle with no answer key._

They weren't even halfway into the game and Ron was losing. Bill had already taken four of Ron's pawns and his rook and he felt a bit sorry as he moved his rook and took Ron's bishop. Ron's eyebrows knitted together, eyes piercing the board, concentration practically poring out of his ears.

_My mind seems strong as my contender nears,_

_but strategy fails, no white flag appears._

_The enemy never surrender's the fight,_

_the battle continues long into night._

Ron moved his king to the left a space to avoid Bill's rook. Bill moved his bishop across and checked Ron's king again. Ron's mouth opened, about to call out to his king to move, but then closed it again. Bill stared at Ron with a mixture between hope and guilt that'd he'd move his king a space back so Bill could checkmate him.

Ron opened his mouth slowly again and said, "King," Ron began but then changed his mind, "knight to F4," and took Bill's bishop. Bill looked sadly at his brother and then said, "Queen to F4," and took Ron's knight.

_Another door slams in my face,_

_And my footsteps quicken at a faster pace._

_Looking for place I haven't yet moved,_

_A place to win and my skills have been proved._

Ron took Bill's pawn and Bill took Ron's rook. Ron took Bill's rook and Bill took Ron's bishop. It was Ron's turn and he looked at the board. He had two pawns, his king and queen, and a knight. Attentiveness and deliberation filled Ron's mind as he weighed his options by moving his queen.

Bill watched Ronnie as he looked for a move. Bill felt sorry for the kid as his eyes went wide with awareness that he was going to lose.

_'But wait,' _Bill thought, _'what is that strange glint in his eye?'…_

_And finally, when my minds in a knot,_

_It unravels when my eyes lay on that spot._

_The spot to move and seal his fate,_

_I move to that spot say the word…_

"Checkmate," Ron laughed loudly. Bill rolled his eyes.

"I swear Ron, these games get shorter and shorter ever time we play."

Ron shrugged and began to reset the board.

"Don't bother; Fleur will need me at home soon. I'd better be off."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on Bill. You act as if that lass has you on a leash. Sit and play."

Bill laughed but shook his head.

"No I don't think so, I'll be off."

Ron huffed and stood up, dancing on the balls of his feet to regain the feeling.

They walked forward and hugged before Bill turned in the stop and Disaperated.

Ron yawned and stretched before turning to see his wife enter the room.

Hermione smiled up at him.

"What are you up to? Did Bill leave?"

Ron just smiled.

"Up for some chess?"

* * *

(A/N)- Ron's totally sexy. 

Thanks for reading fellow fiction surfers.


End file.
